


pack mentality

by orca_mandaeru



Series: intuitive urges [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Double Knotting, Double Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Taeyong, Vampires, Werewolf Johnny, Werewolf Yuta, Werewolves, gaping?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Taeyong loves pushing the limits of his superhuman body, but this is the most he's ever tried, taking not only one enormous knot, but two.





	pack mentality

Taeyong's always wondered what it would be like to have Yuta's hands on him. 

He used to be ashamed of it, in the early stages of his and Johnny's relationship, even though he would never act on it without agreement from Johnny first. Yuta was just more than attractive, was absolutely magnetic, with his confidence and abrasive charm. As one of Johnny's best friends, Taeyong obviously saw him a lot, and it was a couple years into their relationship that Taeyong confided in Johnny his lingering attraction to their mutual friend. Johnny had laughed and told him it was fine, he thought Yuta was hot too. It was always something hanging in the air between them, the possibilities open and endless.

And here Taeyong is now, with Yuta's hand on a large dildo sliding in and out of him. Johnny's cock is settled comfortably in his mouth, not moving, just something for Taeyong to suckle on to settle down. Johnny's hands are petting through his hair, speaking in a low voice to Yuta over Taeyong's back. Taeyong is too comfortable to try to hear their exact words, calm and relaxed from the cock in his mouth. 

It didn't take much convincing for Yuta to join them. He was a little hesitant, since he had been there every step of the way of Taeyong and Johnny falling in love and didn't want to interfere with their relationship, but the hunger in his eyes was unmistakable. Taeyong was so curious how he would be.

His curiosity would definitely kill him someday. He was constantly wanting to find out what his superhuman body could handle physically, satisfying that itch for too much that he could never scratch in his human life. Johnny joked that Taeyong would never be satisfied with anything less than a gangbang, and even though he wasn’t serious the sentiment still made Taeyong’s skin tingle.

Well, this is definitely the most he’s tried in bed. More ridiculous to him than fucking Johnny in wolf form, because that may have been a lot, but he's getting ready to take not one enormous knot, but two.

He, Yuta and Johnny had talked about this beforehand, that there was a very good chance that this wouldn't work and that would be fine, they didn’t have to go that far. But Taeyong had never been a quitter, so Yuta's been steadily working him open with an impressive collection of dildos. They're on the fourth now, eight inches and girthy. Taeyong likes what they're doing, comfortable and soft. They're working him up to it slow and gentle, the two werewolves' hands petting over his back and calming him down. Taeyong doesn't need to breathe, so he can relax and keep Johnny's cock in his mouth for as long as he wants. 

Yuta slides the dildo out of him. Taeyong whines at how it the emptiness jolts him out of his peace, and Yuta shushes him and pats his ass lightly. "Don't worry Yongie, you'll get something in you soon," he coos, obviously enjoying this as much as possible. Johnny smiles and teases Yuta for his enthusiasm. "Can you blame me? Just look at him." 

Taeyong’s borrowed blood tints his cheeks pink at the way they talk about him like he's not there. Johnny's hands in his hair tighten and pull, yanking his head up until Johnny’s cock slips out of his mouth, the tip just resting on his wet bottom lip. Taeyong opens his eyes, staring up at Johnny far above and trying to get his lips back around him. 

"Aw, that's so cute. He wants to be full so bad, doesn't he?" Yuta comments, hands gently stroking across the vampire’s hips. Johnny lets go of Taeyong's hair and his lips immediately fly back around Johnny's cock, suckling happily right above his not yet grown knot. 

Yuta takes his hands off him for a moment to retrieve the next dildo, one of the biggest he owns. This one is as big as Johnny's dick in hybrid form, with a mock knot already full at the end. Even though Johnny and Yuta will stay in human form for the size to be anywhere near manageable, it'll still be a struggle. Best to gradually work up to it. God, Taeyong could have only dreamed about this when he was a human. Once again, he’s grateful for being a vampire.

Yuta fits the tip of the toy against his hole, slipping it in easily. It’s not a struggle at all with how he's been slowly stretched out for hours. He just feels warm, and even though the silicon feels nothing like a real, living dick, it's still delicious. Yuta pulls it back and slides all of it in with one movement. Taeyong squeezes his eyes shut again and tries to fit more of Johnny's cock down his throat, even though he knows his mouth is too small to take any more. "I think he's ready,” Yuta comments, sticking a finger in Taeyong's hole next to the dildo and stretching it experimentally. 

Johnny's hands pet over the back of Taeyong's head comfortingly. "Remember that we can stop any time if it gets too much, okay? Just let us know.” Taeyong blinks up at him and nods slightly, starting to perk up out of his comfortable stasis at the thought that he's finally going to be really, really pushed. Johnny's double penetrated him before, himself and a dildo, and that and the time in the wolf form were the best things that Taeyong ever felt. Okay, maybe he's more than a bit of a size queen.

Johnny eases his cock out of Taeyong's mouth, who whines at the loss. Johnny shushes him, still petting his hair as he goes over to join Yuta behind him, his big hands spreading his cheeks wide. Taeyong quiets down slightly at the exposure, blushing hard now that he doesn't have something in his mouth to settle him. Two pairs of eyes burn into his exposed ass, and he clenches slightly around the toy still inside him. Taeyong is physically stronger than the two werewolves, but he loves feeling small like this, prey under the eyes of two big bad wolves.

Then Johnny's hand is on the base of the toy, tugging it out steadily. Taeyong clenches weakly as if to try and keep it inside him, but he's empty again before long, strange after hours of continuous stretching. Yuta sticks two fingers in him, laughable how easy it is. The muscle can't even close properly around his fingers, and Taeyong buries his face in his arms, embarrassment burning his cheeks. This is seriously more than he's ever gone, but he still wants more. 

Yuta whistles under his breath and Taeyong blushes even harder. "Looking at this I can almost believe he can take both of us."

“We'll just have to find out then. Taeyong's so good, he can probably take anything we give him." Johnny's reassuring palm strokes over the small of his back, letting him know he'll always be there. "You wanna go first?" 

Yuta's voice is so different than his usual, breathy and awed. "No, no, I've always wanted to watch you two." Taeyong smiles into his arms at the thought that the three of them have been lusting after each other all this time.

Johnny repositions himself, chest resting against Taeyong's back, sweat sticking between them. He guides his cock in, and wow. Usually, even in human form Johnny's dick is big enough to warrant a good stretch. Taeyong feels it alright, but he's already so loose that the entire length just slides into him with no problem. It still feels so fucking good, heat and life pulsing inside of him and pressing against his sensitive insides. Johnny makes a sound of surprise at how easy it is and Yuta laughs quietly, lightly smacking Taeyong’s ass.

Johnny draws his hips back and slides back in, and his pace starts to pick up sooner than usual, groaning desperately. Seems like they've found a new kink of his, the way there’s barely any resistance as he fucks back in. Yuta wastes no time in sliding his pointer finger inside taeyong alongside Johnny's cock, and even that isn't much of a stretch. So he adds another, and only on three fingers alongside stuffing him next to the dick inside does it start to get difficult. Taeyong wriggles, pushing to get more of that feeling. 

"He's so hungry for it," Yuta observes in awe. 

"You gonna give him what he wants?" Johnny is different than usual, like his fellow werewolf being here makes him want to show him up, push more than usual. Well, it’s a good thing for Taeyong.

Johnny's knot hasn't grown yet, which allows Yuta to fit himself next to the other werewolf, lining up the fat head of his cock. He presses in just slightly and Taeyong's muscles tense at the pressure, the foreign sensation pressing against his already-stuffed asshole. Yuta groans softly, nails scratching the skin of Taeyong's back as he slowly pushes himself forward. 

Taeyong's been so relaxed all this time, but that peaceful pleasure is starting to fly away, replaced by sharp pleasure tinged with pain. Taeyong wants more. More pain, more pleasure, more strain on his body, just more until the others have nothing left to give. He gathers the presence of mind to lift his face from his arms and whine "Hurry up, just rip me apart, I want-” 

Yuta clucks his tongue and shoves himself the rest of the way in, and Taeyong chokes on the ends of his words. He can individually feel both of the werewolf dicks inside of him, the small differences in length and texture throwing his senses into haywire. Johnny is continuously moaning under his breath, hips jerking forward into the pressure of Yuta's dick pressing against his, a new texture for him as well. 

Taeyong’s advanced hearing picks up on the slick slide of fingers against something, Yuta's low murmurs and Johnny’s erratic jerks, and Taeyong realizes with a shudder that Yuta's got a hand wrapped around Johnny's sensitive growing knot and coaxing the flesh to grow and harden. 

Taeyong thinks he's adjusting again, as much as one can with two werewolf cocks stuffed inside him. He tries to wriggle a little, get the two wolves to move. Yuta's hands grip his hips, slaps him lightly. "Stop wriggling, baby, we’ll knot you soon enough." Taeyong pouts but obediently settles again, admittedly a little hot from the dismissal. Johnny does whatever Taeyong asks, in the end, can’t resist him for long. And he loves that, loves the way Johnny takes care of him. But this is new and exciting, the casual way Yuta can refuse him.

Taeyong can hear the sounds of Johnny and Yuta sloppily kissing behind him, buried in his ass but ignoring him like he's an afterthought. The thought alone makes Taeyong feel so desperate, to show that he can be good and deserve what both of them can give him. Johnny's knot is starting to grow against his rim, and fucking hell he wants it breaking him apart.

"Hurry up, knot me now!" taeyong whines, the words garbled in desperation. 

Johnny's voice is unstable, breathy at the sight. "I've never seen him like this before."

Yuta laughs. "Seems like you've gotten the poor vamp addicted to wolf cock, Johnny. Let’s shut him up." Fuck, Taeyong loves the way Yuta talks to him, loves the way they're stretching his insides out and ignoring the way his pathetic cock has been throbbing untouched against his stomach. 

"Yeah, he needs to stop fucking whining and learn his place." Taeyong buries his face in his arms, body hot and shuddering. Johnny never ever talks to him like that, mean and degrading. He fucking loves it.

Johnny reaches over, buries his hand in Taeyong's hair and pulls hard until he's staring at the ceiling, neck straining and tongue lolling out. That's all the warning he gets before Johnny is finally, finally moving again, and not just that. His entire length drags against Yuta's cock and Taeyong's walls before he slams back in and doesn't stop. A scream builds in Taeyong's throat as he pushes, pushes, until his knot slips in with a slick pop.

Taeyong’s legs kick where they're helplessly spread around two bodies, body convulsing and shaking. Sounds won't stop spilling out of his open mouth, and the more he moves the more his hair is tugged, sending him further into the cycle of sensation. The knot along with the second thick cock inside him is the biggest thing he's ever had inside him, bigger than johnny's wolf form. Taeyong's brain is entirely overtaken by an even mix of pain and pleasure, so much of both that he can't separate them, all just a clusterfuck of sensation that sends him into a thoughtless fog. He still hasn't stopped uncontrollably wriggling, limbs moving out of his control. 

Johnny lets his head back down, palm flat on his back to steady himself and keep Taeyong still. "Look at that," Yuta whistles under his breath. "I wonder how he'll react when we get mine in." Johnny just grunts, too affected by the friction on his sensitive knot. 

If Taeyong was in any way coherent he would start to have doubts if he could do this after all, but as it is there's nothing much going through his mind. Then yuta starts fucking moving, and it's actually Johnny's groan that rings out first. There must be much more pressure against his knot than he's used to, dragging against the swollen flesh like nothing has before. Taeyong's just out of it, face squished against the bed and a continuous line of drool dripping out of his mouth, letting his body be used and moved every which way. 

Johnny stays still, fingers digging hard into the soft flesh of Taeyong's hips as Yuta ruts forward in short jerks. Johnny's knot is lodged so firmly inside that he doesn't have much of a range of motion, every small shift moving all three of them. Yuta’s growing knot is pressing insistenly at the over-stretched skin of Taeyong's hole, but it's just too fucking big. Johnny's huge knot is already stretching him wide a few inches in, there's no way Yuta will be able to fit himself in as well. 

But he keeps shunting forward bit by bit steadily. Taeyong's body just won't stop shaking involuntarily, his nerves short-circuiting from the overwhelming attack of sensation. Then Yuta pushes hard one more time, and his knot somehow forces its way in, punching Johnny's knot higher to make space. Johnny grits his teeth and groans low and long, flooding Taeyong's insides with streams of hot cum. Taeyong's body feebly tries to react, but he's so powerless to how much he's been broken down, so exhausted that all he can do is twitch, feeling absolutely brainless with drool and tears sliding down his face and eyes barely registering anything in sight. 

Johnny doesn't, can't pull out after he's stopped, Yuta's knot blocking the way out. Yuta makes a valiant effort to keep moving but all he can manage is tiny jolts. It doesn't seem to be a problem though, with Johnny's cum smoothing the way. Johnny's growling low in his throat, overstimulation hitting him as Yuta's knot knocks against his. 

Taeyong’s entire mind has descended into floaty nothingness. He's not even sure he can feel the tips of his fingers and toes anymore, the only thing he's aware of the endless throbbing in his ass and the less important throb of his totally untouched cock trapped against his stomach. Any possible other sensation is completely overshadowed by the two fat knots filling him up. 

As Yuta's little ruts get more desperate, he reaches under Taeyong's body and manages to get a hand around his drooling cock. The surprise jolts Taeyong's brain a little more into awareness, and suddenly he can feel everything happening to him clear as day. It's way too much for his poor brain, hips jerking and pushing himself back on the absolute mass inside of him as his little jcock jerks pathetically and creams up his stomach.

As his body convulses Taeyong feels his fangs sliding out of his gums, totally out of his control, and he sinks them deep into the bed, just so overwhelmed he doesn't know what to do. He feels like he’s halfway ascended to heaven with the mix of pain and pleasure constantly begging for his attention. But he doesn't feel it for long, because his body flops down onto the bed and everything fades to black.

*

Taeyong wakes up to his whole body throbbing and aching, totally exhausted like he hasn't been since his human body died. His brain still has this background fuzz, but it's purely nice, absent of stress or pesky thoughts that are always in the back of his brain. He’s clean, no sweat or cum on or inside his body. The feeling of being so, so loose is weird, he's never been stretched that far before. And it hurts. Not unbearably, but bad. If he was still human he probably would be dead.

He opens his eyes and sees he's alone on his and Johnny's huge bed, laying on soft dry new sheets. He raises his head to blearily blink around for the two werewolves, but he doesn't have to wait long before Yuta comes out of the bathroom, shirtless and sweatpants hanging low on his hips. He rushes over when he sees Taeyong is awake, softly running a hand through his hair. "Hey, Yongie. Are you okay? I didn't go too hard, did I? When you passed out I was so scared, but Johnny said it happens sometimes." 

Taeyong stretches, getting the stickiness out of his limbs and smiling peacefully. "I’m fine, Yuta. I- I loved it. So much. But maybe let's not do that again anytime soon." Yuta smiles in relief and fondly kisses Taeyong's head. 

Johnny comes in from the bedroom door, a big glass of water in his hands. "You okay?" he asks, voice soft and warm, and Taeyong nods and takes the water gratefully. 

"Here, it's the least I can do," Yuta says, holding his wrist out. 

"You really don't have to," Taeyong says, but he can't tear his eyes away from the web of veins just under his skin. He lost a lot of liquids with all the sweating and drooling, and he had needed to feed before then anyway. He holds Yuta's wrist delicately, makes sure to find a proper angle before letting his fangs slide out and sinking them into his flesh. 

He groans quietly as the blood hits his tongue, gulping down the sustenance and feeling the strength start to return to his body. When he's done he licks over the open wound, watching it close under his eyes and licking a stray droplet of blood off his lips. His mind is coming back to him, eyes bright as he looks up at the two werewolves. "That was the best thing I’ve ever done in my entire life."

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
